Forever Turning
by Mantinas
Summary: The sequel to No Turning Back. What happens after he completes the Devil's errand.


Forever Turning

Mantineus-We didn't intend to write a sequel. But it was asking us to continue it. So we did. We hope you like it.

Balthazar-We do not own the show...many people do including the Devil himself. And we do not own Jack the Ripper, London England does.

Together-Those lucky brits!

------------

He stood over Zeke, his scapple poised to gouge out the detective's eyes. " Here now." The man said in an old English accent. " Back to hell."

They had been playing a game of cat and mouse until Jack lead him into an old abandoned train station. That's when he tackled Zeke onto the train tracks.

Zeke glanced over to his right where his gun was tossed moments before he was pushed down. The man above him jerked the medical tool back-and-forth in practice swings.

Zeke tried to grab his gun, but all he did was touch it with his middle finger. He tried grabbing for the holster again, this time it slid a little towards him.

He felt grubby hands on his cheeks forcing him to look away from his attempt. " Now be a good lad and hold still." Jack said as he slowly aimed his scapel towards his right eye.

But Zeke grabbed his gun. " I don't think so." Zeke said. Jack bore a look of confusion. That is until he saw a gun right in front of his face.

Zeke fired once, twice. Into Jack's eyes. Hell fire swallowed up his screaming form. Zeke didn't cringe as the last name disappeared from his body. His body was too used to the burning feeling.

Zeke sighed in relief. He had finaly finished his mission. And he was going to get what's his.

" Bravo, Ezekiel." The Devil said clapping slowly in the silent tunnel. " I knew I could count on you."

" Shut up and pay your bounty hunter his due." Zeke spat. " I don't want to see your face for a _long_ time."

The Devil chuckled. " Since I am, as you say, a 'typical C.E.O.' and that that makes me a man of my word since we did sign to this." He stopped, watching Ezekiel. " I will do my part of our little deal."

He held out his hand. " Let's shake on it." Zeke looked skeptically at the offered appendage. Lucifer chuckled. " Do you really distrust me, Ezekiel?" He did a short pause to guilt Ezekiel Stone into shaking. " And after all I've done for you."

" Ha!" Zeke said. " All you did was give me hints and remind me time-and-time-again that this was amusing to you."

" Yes." The Devil stated. " But I wanted it to be an even battlle field." Despite the feeling in his gut, Zeke took the Devil's hand. A light flashed.

------

Zeke Stone woke up in the hospital, it made sense to him, since he was drugged to death they would want to check on him. But Ros was nowhere to be seen.

He cursed the Devil. ' He couldn't just put it back to the t, now could he?' He thought bitterly. ' And after all I've done for _him_.'

Just then someone shuffled into the obnoxiouse white room. He knew it wasn't the Devil. He knew that the sneeky bastard would have waltzed into the room, a smug smile on his face.

" Zeke?" A woman's voice asked. It sounded surprised. But Zeke Stone still knew who it was. " Hello, Ros." He said lovingly, looking into her sparkling eyes.

She smiled as she walked towards her husband. wrapping her arms around him. " I thought I lost you." She said, smiling when she realized her cliche. " I'm sorry that sounded too cliche. But I mean it."

Zeke didn't comment. He just wrapped his own arms around her. " I should say sorry," He said. " I've been ignoring you when you needed me the most."

She pulled away from him. " What do you mean, Zeke?"

Just then a man in a suit walked in. " Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stone." He said in a buisness like manner. The two said hello, even the surprised Zeke. The man looked at Mrs. Stone. " May I please talk to Mr. Stone in private?" She nodded. But then was confused. " How did you know that he was awake?" She asked.

The man smiled. " I just watched you. And when I noticed that you never came back out I wanted to check on you." She just walked out of the room, satisfied of his answer.

" How---?" Zeke began but he cut him off.

" I want to just say welcome back to your life, Ezekiel." Lucifer said. " Let me be the first in saying that you earned it. And for an added bonus I got rid of the little rape thing." He noticed Zeke's eyes widen. " But Gilbert is still with me and my other children, though. Since you did bring him back to me."

Zeke let out a sigh of relief.

" Though I do expect you back at home when this is done, Ezekiel." The Devil smiled. " Since I don't expect you to change."

He began to walk out. But he stopped nd turned around. " They think that this obnoxiouse white represents the light of god. But really it was through my persuasion that they did it this way. I'll miss your company, Ezekiel. It was fun tourmenting you."

" Same here." Zeke said sarcastically. The Devil walked out of the room and out of Zeke's life with a smile on his face.

-----------------------

Mantineus-And that's the end of our story! I hope you liked it.

Balthazar-I hope we did better with the Devil's and Zeke's charactor in this one. Please review!


End file.
